


Movie Night

by Fandomfanatics09



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: NSFW, RPF, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomfanatics09/pseuds/Fandomfanatics09
Summary: Just a Short reader insert One shot Drabble type deal, Sebastian Stan and Anthony Mackie make watching a movie very distracting, what could go wrong?





	Movie Night

“Seb!” You whined, pouting at the man sitting on your left “I don’t want to watch that movie, it’s so boring”

 

Sebastian smirked and looked over you at the other man sitting on the couch.

“You hear that Anthony?” He said “She doesn’t want to watch the movie”

“Well…” Anthony shrugged “You can always go to bed?”

“Where’s the fun in that?” You sat back against the couch and crossed your arms, still pouting at your friends

Sebastian moved closer and pulled you into his arms. His nose nuzzled against your skin as he placed little kisses along your neck.

“Now Princess” he whispered “Stop whining. Maybe we can find a way to entertain you and still watch our movie”

You looked at him, his eyes sparkling with mischief. You felt Anthony’s hand slowly sliding up your leg and you bit your lip, still looking at Sebastian.

“What do you have in mind?” you asked

“Come here”

Sebastian situated himself against the couch and pulled you so that your head was in his lap. Anthony grabbed your right leg and pulled it over his head so that it was resting on the back of the couch, your left leg draped across his legs.

“You just lay there and let us take care of you.” Anthony said, his hand sliding under your skirt and over your panty covered pussy. “Just be quiet”

You let out a soft moan as his hand moved against your needy cunt and Sebastian’s hand kneaded your breast over your shirt. Anthony grabbed the remote and pressed play, beginning their movie choice of the evening, and you relaxed as their hands continued to slowly explore your body. The two men intently watched the screen as their hands continued to move over you and eventually Anthony lifted your skirt up and slid your panties down your legs before circling your entrance with one of his fingers. You whimpered with need and Sebastian patted your head, shushing you.

“Stay quiet or I’ll stuff your panties in your mouth” he said quietly as he pinched one of your nipples, his hand having found his way under your top.

You bit your lip and wiggled your hips, watching Anthony. His eyes were focused on the t.v. so he couldn’t see the pleading looks you were giving him, but he knew how desperate and needy you were, which is why he took his time teasing you. You laid there, your left arm up above your head and fingers curled around Sebastian’s, trying to stay quiet. That failed when the hand Sebastian had on your breast moved slowly down your stomach and to your clit at the same time Anthony finally slid his finger into you.

You let out a loud moan and raised your hips, wanting more. Sebastian held you down and shushed you again and you looked up at him, eyes wide and full of need.

“Anthony” Sebastian nodded toward the cotton underwear on the floor, indicating that he was going to keep his word

“Please..” You whined “I’m sorry, I’ll be quiet”

Sebastian shook his head and grabbed the material out of Anthony’s hand.

“Open up, Princess” Anthony said, sliding another finger into you

Your mouth opened into another moan, which allowed Sebastian to shove your panties into your mouth. You huffed but kept them in, tasting the arousal lingering from before they were removed. Anthony slowly began to pump his fingers into you as Sebastian began to slowly rub circles over your clit, your limbs lazily laid across the two of them. You made effort to keep yourself quiet as you closed your eyes and relished in the feel of the two men pleasuring your pussy. Your clit pulsed under Sebastian’s fingers and the inner walls of your pussy tightened around Anthony’s fingers, which caused him to move them even faster.

You felt your orgasm building and you bit into the material in your mouth, your arm going around Sebastian’s leg and the your hand grasping Anthony’s wrist. The two men expertly moved their hands against you, bringing you to orgasm, both having to use their free arms to keep you from squirming right off the couch. You whined and panted as you came, the gag doing its job to keep your sounds muffled.

You heard Anthony chuckle and lazily lifted your head to look at him.

“We’re only 28 minutes into the movie, sweetheart.” he grinned at you

“Shit.” you thought as you laid your head back against Sebastian


End file.
